cheridithfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutagens
Mutagens or mutagenic potions were solutions created by Humans to mutate their genome so that they would develop different abilities. The goal was to put Humans on par with the other races. Working most often with a young participant (to allow for cellular restructuring), mutagens started out as fairly primitive decoctions designed to allow mastery of rudimentary arts, before progressing into more advanced mutagens. The final mutagen created was the Taker mutagen, which demonstrated a motive so corrupt that the Humans had their scientists stop all mutagenic research, and the Purists were formed to eliminate all mutated Humans. History The first mutagen was discovered by Human scientist Styn Eien. In 302 A.E.E. he reportedly met Ash Philosopher Kador whom he inebriated. Styn Eien then proceeded to draw from him the formulae for a series of illegal Ash potions which increased their ability to harness the arts. Using these formulas, the scientist warped them so they would be fitting for human consumption, and then decide to test it out. His first attempt was a completely failure. The subject collapsed to the ground, convulsing with pain before vomiting so violently he ruptured his diaphragm and tore several internal ligaments, allowing his entire gastrointestinal tract to slip out of place and causing his esophagus to prolapse slightly. The subject died soon after. Styn later tried again, after having created what he termed a rudimentary Meige mutagen. This time the subject of his experiments did not die, but seemed to show no effects at all. Styn called his experiment a failure and was prepared to move on from the concept of mutagens entirely. However, on the 46th dawnbreak, when Styn's subject returned, claiming he had mastered some basic arts. Somewhat skeptical at first, Styn allowed his subject to demonstrate his new skill, and when the man caused a candle to erupt into a flame that burned down the entire lab, the furious scientist killed him, before announcing his experiment a complete success. Types As time went on, more and more mutagens were created, allowing Humans to master a greater variety of arts. These mutagens became more and more refined, until, after the death of Styn (he had ingested one of his most recent concoctions and died after his heart ruptured), other scientists took over his research and developed different types of mutagens. A comprehensive list of the mutagens created is as follows: Meigen The first mutagen created, this also became the most refined and researched mutagen. The Common Tongue prefix -gen was added to signify it was a mutagen. It is from this that Meiges are made. Female Humans showed the greatest affinity towards this mutagen, their bodies quickly adapting to its requirements. Unlike the mutagens that followed, Meigen was not targeted towards any specific art or ability, but strove to give a balanced base on which the user could build. Probably the most famous Meige was the Dark Meige Arlthrulaastan, who purportedly learned even Dark Arts and travelled back in time to cause the First Great War. Speculation about this still remains rampant, but the common belief is that she did successfully do that, but was then killed by her own power. Shagen Created in 305 A.E.E., Shagen was the first mutagen designed for a specific purpose. It turned Humans into what were termed "Shamans." Shamans had the ability to heal, and thus this mutagen focused on enhancing their abilities with arts that involved elements like Growth and Verdure. Quickly increasing in popularity because of its mild negative effects, Shagen was most effective with children and infants, though the infants were frequently ill for a number of weeks after ingestion. It was this generation of Shamans who rose quickly to meet the demands of the Driving Wars, and they were in no little part responsible for the Humans' success against the other races, helping prevent grievous injuries and healing lesser ones. Tagen Tagen was the last mutagen created. Made in 604 A.E.E. after the Driving Wars by an anonymous scientist, it was designed specifically to transform a Human into the ultimate killing machine. Survival rates after taking this mutagen were remarkably low, though slightly higher for men than women. Even after surviving the taking of the mutagen, many suffered long term aftereffects which ruined their ability to live normally. The story of "Old Melted Brain" is a commonly cited example to demonstrate the evil of this particular mutagen and all mutagens in general. Its corruption awoke Humans and spawned the Turn, also ending the age of mutagens.